When Montana met the Marine
by Rossi's Lil Devil
Summary: Lindsay Monroe is a new CSI from Montana and meets the hard nosed Mac Taylor. But everyone has a past and Lindsay's past follows her to New York. Can Mac save Lindsay before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't the charters of New York and claim no profit to them.

Spoilers: Zoo York

Summary: Lindsay Monroe meets her match with Mac Taylor and sparks fly!

When Montana met the Marine

Chapter 1: The Meeting 

Lindsay Monroe stepped out of her Chev Avalanche into the sunlight. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Well here goes nothing." Lindsay thought. If you told Lindsay that reason she was in New York was because she was running away, she would have laughed at you. Lindsay liked to think of it as a fresh start.

She left Bozeman because of her past. Her grandfather used to say if you run from your past it would come back and bite you in the ass. Lindsay didn't look at it that way. She thought it was just a fresh start. Her father agreed with her and gave her his blessing. Her mother was a different story as well as her brothers. They honestly thought she was running away.

Lindsay didn't really speak to her mother and brothers when she left. They called her a coward for going to New York, when all she wanted was a change of scenary. Lindsay tried to explain that to her mother, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Lindsay Beth Monroe, I can't believe that my own daughter would even consider going to New York. You have a good job. If you ask me, I'd say you are running away." Meredith Monroe said to her youngest daughter with anger in her eyes.

"Mama, I'm not running but I can't stay here. There are to many memories here. I can't even sleep because of the nightmares and I can't concentrate on my work as a detective because of a lack of sleep. I need to go to New York." Lindsay stated firmly at her mother.

"Fine go, but you just remember that we are your family and we love you no matter where you go so you don't ever forget us," Meredith shouted back at her daughter, then left the room.

Lindsay drifted back to the present as she took a deep breath and walked towards the crime scene. She never met Mac Taylor personally but he sounded like decent man to work with. He cared about the victim as well as the science. As she walked towards the crime scene she saw a tall, dark haired detective with blue eyes sneezing.

"ACHOO! Ah I hate cats!" He muttered as he went to talk to one of the uniforms.

Lindsay grinned as she went by. She shook her head as she continued towards the tiger cages. When she arrived at the lab, she couldn't believe she was going to have her first case and she was the new girl. The dispatcher told her that Mac Taylor wanted Lindsay to start at the New York Zoo, her first crime scene in New York.

When Lindsay entered the Tiger cages, she noticed a lot of blood. She looked around unable to find the supervisor of lab. She continued to look and came to conclusion that she had the wrong Zoo. She turned to leave when she heard voices coming in behind the rock face.

She followed the voices until she was where the Tiger was resting. She looked around and saw a man with sandy blond hair, blue eyes and glasses looking around the outside of the cage. Lindsay then turned towards the cage when she saw the gorgeous, sexy male she had ever seen. He was about six feet with dark brown hair, and the most striking blue eyes, eyes that took her breath away. Lindsay squared her shoulders and walked towards the tiger cage, straight towards the man kneeling over the tiger.

"Detective Taylor?" Lindsay asked as she looked at Mac.

Mac looked up from examining the tiger to look at the source of the question. His eyes caught sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, since Claire of course. "This must be my new CSI!" Mac thought to himself. He looked her up and down. She had a beautiful long light brown hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, she had a nice figure and was about 5' 4."

"Yeah?" Mac asked the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Ah my CSI from Bozeman. Glove up and give me a hand." Mac said as he looked back at the tiger.

Lindsay started to glove up and looked at Mac. He seemed to hold himself with strength and power, obviously trying to prove that he was the alpha male. The light blue shirt he wore was doing a poor job at hiding his muscular frame.

Mac looked up her as she came into the cage. Mac tried not to laugh as he listened to Lindsay rattle on and on. He thought he babbling was kind of cute, but then he had to keep from laughing when heard Lindsay call him "Sir" not once but twice. Mac knew that Danny had put Lindsay up to say that but he wouldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry sir, I guess I didn't look." Lindsay said. She felt so embarrassed.

"No problem. And don't call me sir." Mac said as he stood up and walked out of the tiger cage.

Mac laughed silently as he watched Lindsay give Danny a death glare. He knew he shouldn't laugh but seeing the way she glared at Danny for almost getting her in trouble, was rather funny. But not really. Mac took one last glance at Lindsay with a smile that he hadn't displayed since Claire died.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me

An: I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I also like to thank my Beta Whatsername007 for helping me.

Spoilers: none

Summary: After working a double sift, sleep comes easily for Lindsay, but it's the nightmares that she fights.

Chapter 2: Sleep and Nightmares 

Lindsay had been in New York for 2 months and she still couldn't get over the many cases she worked on. Now she was getting off a double sift in which she had worked 28 hours straight. Lindsay never ventured out of her office because she knew she would be getting a lecture form Mac.

Not that Lindsay would mind at all. It would give her an excuse to be around him but she didn't want to see the concern in his eyes. Or for him to tell her to go home and get some sleep. She had finally managed to get an apartment with the help of Mac, but now that she had her own apartment, she couldn't let sleep come to her.

Sleep. The very word sent shivers down her spine. The sleep she could handle, it was the dreams or her case nightmares that scared her the most. Lindsay really wanted to sleep to her hearts content but the nightmares wouldn't let her.

Lindsay sat her desk and finished her report. She closed the file and placed it on the end of her desk. Lindsay felt her eyes start to drift closed. She then jerked them back open but she couldn't fight it anymore. Her eyes drift closed and she laid her head on her hands.

At that moment Mac was walking down the hall toward Lindsay's office when he saw her asleep at her desk. He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at her. He shook his head and smirked.

Mac knew that Lindsay had been working a double shift but he wanted he to know why. He knew that Lindsay would tell him when she was ready. He smirked and walked into her office and watched her sleep.

As Mac watched Lindsay sleep he noticed her twitch. He knew something was really wrong. His instincts began to kick in. "What's going on in that pretty head." Mac said to himself.

_Lindsay looked around the house she was in. She remembered getting knocked out, now she could hear shrieks coming from the basement. Lindsay shook her head trying to clear it. She slowly stood and walked towards the basement door._

_She walked through the opened door and quietly made her way down the steps to see what was going on. She looked and saw her friends together, fearful._

"_Ok. We have a problem ladies and gentleman. We are missing one other person," the leader said with an evil smirk._

"_There's no one else is here, just us," the guy said in a shaky voice._

"_Well ya know that's a real shame, because you people are going have to pay," The voice said evilly._

"_No please, please, please no God…" The four voices said all at once._

_Shots echoed through out the house and the screams of the four people being killed didn't help Lindsay as she stood there, stalk still, watching the leader of the group of killers, pick off her friend, one by one. _

_Lindsay stood there with tears streaming down her face, as she watch the leader drill bullets into her now dead friends bodies for his own amusement._

_She quietly watched the men leave without a word or so much as glance back at the damage they had caused. Lindsay ran down the stairs and raced toward her friends._

"_Troy wake up." Lindsay said as she shook the boy._

_Lindsay ran towards her three girlfriends and tried to shake them awake, but it was no use. They were gone, and she couldn't bring them back. Lindsay sat back on her hunches and rocked back and forth and kept saying over and over again, 'it's my fault'._

"It's my fault, it's my fault." Lindsay mumbled in her sleep, tears running down her cheeks.

Mac got up out of the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to the beautiful woman he had come to feel so attracted to. He saw the tears run down her cheeks and he gently reached out and brushed them away. Mac felt all off Lindsay's pain, he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Lindsay wake up. Linds wake up. Come on Lindsay, honey wake please." Mac pleaded with Linds.

"It's my fault!" Lindsay shouted as she was jolted a wake.

At first Lindsay didn't know where she was. She looked around her office and relaxed when she realized that she was in New York, at the crime lab. She turned her and her eyes fell on Mac.

"Hey Linds. You okay? You looked like you were fighting in your sleep." Mac asked with concern in his blue eyes.

"Yea I'm fine Cowboy, just a bad dream." Lindsay said with reassuring smile.

Mac nodded at that, he brushed the last of her tears, placed a kiss on hair and left the room, leaving a shocked Lindsay sitting in her chair watching Mac walk away from her office.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them they are not mine.

An: Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome.

Spoiler: Jamalot

Chapter 3: Her Man! 

Lindsay entered the arena and looked around. She had seen girls back home do some do same thing. Roller Derby. She always wanted to do it but had motivation.

Well it wasn't exactly like a crush, more of an attraction that Lindsay couldn't seem to fight. She didn't want to. If any thing, Lindsay wanted Mac to notice her. She wanted Mac to see the woman before him and make his move.

Lindsay walked into the girl's locker room and found Mac waiting to talk to the other girls on the team. Lindsay couldn't help the feeling that came over her when stepped into the locker room. It was a feeling of territory. Then there was another feeling she got when Mac walked up close to her.

It was a feeling of being wanted, by Mac, which was a shock to her. They walked together towards the girl's to question them.

"Alright girl's. I'm going to ask you one thing." Mac addressed the jammers in front him.

"And what would that be tough guy?" Polly, a brunette, asked with a seductive smile.

"I need your cloths ladies." Mac said with a slight smirk. Polly unbuttoned her shirt, took it off and handed it to him.

"Here ya go!" Polly said suggestively.

Mac stood with a smirk on his face. Lindsay gave a smirk but on the inside she was raging with jealousy.

"My skirt's really tight, could you help me with this." Polly grinned.

"Ms. Monroe will be collecting your items." Mac said with a smirk.

"If you help me, I'll teach you how to Jam!" Polly said suggestively one more time.

"Just leave your stuff with Ms. Monroe." Mac smiled as walked away from the girls, leaving them in Lindsay's capable hands. Mac's smile turned into a sly grin when he noticed how Lindsay was standing. _"So Linds is jealous. Well now that's interesting." _Mac thought to himself.

"Just leave your things in front of your lockers." Lindsay said as she nodded her and rocked back and forth on her heels.

Lindsay looked up and over at Mac standing looking at Lindsay. He supposedly was looking out the window but was doing a bad job of it.

"I'll be right back ladies." Lindsay said with a smile as she walked towards Mac.

Lindsay looked at Mac. She walked over to him and pressed her body to his, then whispered in his ear. Mac was in shock.

"I think she liked you." Lindsay whispered, still pressed against Mac. Then took a step back.

Mac shocked her by pulling her back against his body. He grinned when he felt her shiver. He leaned his head down and brushed lips against her ear and smirked when she shivered more.

"It's the uniform." Mac whispered as he let his lips drift down to her neck and pressed a quick kiss there then released her.

Mac smirked as he watched Lindsay, still in shock; go down the stairs and outside. Mac felt his some of ego burst to full load. He knew that Lindsay was going to be his. He really, really liked her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later they found out that the girls had been dosed with DNP, but they had to find out where it was coming from. Mac had Lindsay go back to the girl's locker room and collect every lotion and body cream that the team had used.

Mac walked into the layout room to find Lindsay working. Mac looked to the lay out table in shock. He couldn't believe that so many products that girl's use. He shook his head as he looked at them.

"Why are there so many?" Mac asked.

"I'm sorry I thought you wanted me to get every thing that the girls-" Lindsay started to say but Mac interrupted her.

"No I mean women, why do you need some many?" Mac said with a smirk as he gestured towards the table.

"Your asking me, how would I know? I work in a crime lab." Lindsay said with a smirk.

Mac smirked. He then looked around to make sure nobody was coming. He then grinned and walked up behind Lindsay and moved both his arms on either side of her so she couldn't move. Mac's mouth nipped her ear then moved to her neck. He grinned more when he felt Lindsay shiver.

"Dinner. Tomorrow. Dress up. It will be a surprise," Mac whispered in ear then went back to her neck. He then sucked and licked the tender skin. He enjoyed watching her shutter. Then he straightened and left the layout room with a huge grin, leaving Lindsay wanting more.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't make any profit from this story!

AN: My beta Whatsername007, thanks so much

Spoilers: none

Chapter 4: The DATE!

Lindsay was a nervous wreck. She got to thinking about Mac for most of the morning, wondering where he would take her for their big date. Everything seemed okay to her, the only problem was she couldn't get Mac and the date out of her mind.

Danny on the other hand was a different story. He thought it was cute. When Danny first met Lindsay Monroe, he thought she was cute. He sort of had a crush on her. But he soon realized that she only cared about him as a brother and not a lover. So as a "Brother" he found it cute that Lindsay was off in dream world.

"What's the matter Montana, hot date tonight?" Danny teased Lindsay.

"Not that it's any of you business Messer, but yes." Lindsay said with a cheeky smile.

Danny shook his head when he heard her, then her cell ring. Lindsay picked it up and answered it. It was a text message for her one and only guy.

"_Linds, excited about tonight? Message to follow on how to dress! Mac." _

Lindsay grinned and shook her head. She replied to the message and put her phone away then looked up to find Danny staring at her a grin playing across his face. She smiled afraid to ask what the grin was for.

"What Messer?" Lindsay asked.

"Who was on the phone Montana?" Danny asked with a huge grin.

"Oh that, it was, a, tella-marketer." Lindsay said lamely.

"Oh I see. So a tella-marketer gave you that grin?" Danny said sweetly.

"Fine okay. It wasn't a tella-marketer, it was my big date." Lindsay said dreamily.

"So who is he?" Danny asked, starting to sound like a protective big brother.

"Wouldn't you like to know Messer?" Lindsay said with a cheeky grin on her face as she walked out of the layout room leaving behind a bewildered Danny to think for him.

Lindsay never felt this happy since she was in collage. She had a date with Mac that she needed to get ready for.

Mac was more uptight than Lindsay was. He hadn't dated since Claire and he didn't want to mess this up. He wanted everything to be prefect. Mac had felt bad about Valentines Day and how he had to miss it. He hoped the Lindsay could forgive him.

Mac grabbed his phone and sent a text to Lindsay what the attire for the evening would be. He wanted everything to be prefect. Nothing could mess this up, not even being on call.

"_Linds, dress formal, Mac."_

Lindsay looked at her cell and read the text. She couldn't help but smile. Mac had given her the rest of the afternoon off so she could get ready for their date. She smirked at Danny and left to find the perfect dress for her big date.

Linds drove home and started searching through her closet for that dress that would stun Mac into silence.

When she found it she put it on to see how it would look. Lindsay smiled at her reflection in the mirror. This was going to be the night that Mac would never forget.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters therefore I make no profit.

An: Whatsername007 you're a great beta! I've added the Gomez Addams thing because I liked the Addams Family tv show!

Spoiler: Risk

Chapter 5: The DATE Part 2 

Lindsay busied herself until 6:30 when Mac would pick her up for their date. She kept going back to the mirror, checking herself out. Lindsay wanted to look her best. Her main cause was to stun Mac into a good silence.

She had spent the better part of her afternoon getting ready. Lindsay showered and washed her hair, then pulled a solid black robe and went into her bedroom, towel drying her hair. She went to closet to search for that perfect dress.

She searched, and searched, but found nothing. Lindsay sighed. The dress she wanted wasn't there. Lindsay looked one more time and noticed a stunning dress she had forgotten about. It was a silky navy blue dress with a low v-neck that showed little bit of the chest.

Lindsay smiled. Then that smile turned into a flat out evil grin. Mac was never going to know what hit him. In Mac's opinion it was okay for him to tease her and make her legs feel like jelly every time he kissed her or nibbled her neck.

Mac Taylor, ex marine and hard-nosed Detective, was going to feel the same way she felt. His silence would speak volumes. That was the kind of connection Lindsay and Mac had. They could be across the room from each other and have a conversation without words. All they used was their eyes.

The others thought it was annoying, because they couldn't hear anything. Flack told Lindsay once that it was like a 'Geek Moment' when ever Mac and Lindsay did it. Lindsay grinned at the memory. She knew the dress was the killer dress.

Lindsay nodded and laid the dress on the bed. She decided to start on her hair. Lindsay was putting a curler in her hair when the phone rang. She snapped the curler in place and got up to answer it. When she saw the name on the caller ID she grinned. Lindsay picked up the phone.

"Hey." Lindsay said with a smile to her voice.

"Hey Linds, how's it going?" Mac asked with grin.

"It's going just fine Cowboy. You probably won't recognize me." Lindsay teased.

"You're sexy with nothing or anything on, honey." Mac said with a laugh to his voice.

If Mac had been there then he would have seen Lindsay blush red like a tomato. Lindsay was still blushing. She shook her head. Mac was starting to loosen up a little.

"Well on that note, I'll finish getting ready." Lindsay said as she cleared her throat.

Mac burst out laughing. It was full baritone laugh and Lindsay loved hearing it. She had to admit that Mac's laugh was infectious. Lindsay laughed along with Mac.

"Well of course Linds. But remember that sexy little body of yours will be just dieing to have me." Mac said with an evil grin before he hung up.

Lindsay hung up then phone and laughed in her shock state. She shook her head. Well one thing was going to be true; this relationship would never boring that was for dang sure.

Lindsay spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready. When 6:15 rolled around, Lindsay finished putting on her shoes, grabbed her cell phone and put it in her purse. She went and got her coat, put it on, then she checked herself in the mirror.

When 6:30 hit, there was a knock at her door. Mac was there. Lindsay grinned. She was going to enjoy his reaction. Lindsay flung open the door and smiled up at Mac.

Mac looked at Lindsay. His gaze traveled up and down her body; taking in every curve that the dress showed off. For once in his life, the Great Mac Taylor couldn't find the words to express how good Lindsay looked.

Lindsay laughed softly at Mac's expression. It made her feel good that she could produce this kind of reaction out of a guy. One of her friends back in Montana had told her that the way she dressed, she would never have a guy to look her.

Well Lindsay had proved her wrong. Here she was standing in the doorway of her of apartment, and Mac Taylor was running his eyes up and down her body. It was a feeling that made her heart soar.

Mac grinned at Lindsay and very dramatically handed her a signal red rose. Lindsay took it and blushed. Mac even more dramatically kissed the back of her hand. Lindsay blushed even more.

Mac grinned. Then he pulled a Gomez Addams and started to kiss up Lindsay's arm. Lindsay shivered with every move of his lips on her arm. She then let out a full-blown body shiver when Mac's lips reached Lindsay's neck.

"Carina Mia!" Mac whispered in Lindsay's ear then went back to kissing her neck.

"Oh Bobida!" Lindsay said with a grin.

Mac's head shot up in typical Gomez fashion. He stared at her with a sensual expression on his face. Mac realized that Lindsay and him were going to miss their reservations, but he didn't care. Mac didn't care.

"Lindsay, that's French!" Mac exclaimed as he kissed her neck hard causing Lindsay to squeal with delight.

Mac lifted Lindsay in his arms and carried her inside her apartment. He kicked the door closed behind him and he slowly set Lindsay down on the floor and then went to use her phone. He called the restaurant and canceled their reservations.

Mac took off his coat and loosened the tie around his neck. He turned to Lindsay and gave her quick kiss.

"I'll be right back." Mac said walked out of Lindsay's apartment and went down stairs to his truck.

When the door opened Mac stepped inside. Suddenly Lindsay flattened against the door, despite the fact she was only 5'4 and she meshed their lips together. Mac being 6ft dead even, lifted Lindsay in his arms again. He stopped long enough for Lindsay to grabbed their things.

Then moved them both into her bedroom. Mac set Lindsay on the bed and took their things from her. He some of his things on the floor, then placed their things on nightstand beside the bed.

Mac came back to Lindsay and gave her a passionate kiss. Lindsay pulled Mac's tie off along with his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Mac had unzipped her dress and threw it to the floor.

Lindsay broke the kiss and stepped out of the dress. She then kicked her shoes off. Lindsay then pulled Mac's shirt off and then ran her hands up and down his chest. She placed kisses on his chest here and there.

When they finally undressed, Mac laid himself on top of Lindsay and continued to passionately kiss her.

"Linds you made me come to life again. I thought I lost every thing. But you saved me. My beautiful Starlight." Mac said as he moved with her and ran kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

Mac was showing Lindsay how he felt about her. Lindsay answered by running her hands up and down his back. They both moved as one-taking what one gave and giving what the other needed. The only sounds through out Lindsay's apartment were coming from Lindsay's room. They were just two lovers expressing their love for one another.

A couple of hours later, Mac and Lindsay lay curled up against one another. There was a warm glow about them from their lovemaking. Mac tightened his arms around Lindsay, while Lindsay curled up closer to Mac entangling their legs even more.

Mac was startled awake by the ringing of his cell phone. He grabbed it and checked it. Mac sighed. It was dispatch. Both he and Lindsay were needed. Mac really hated to wake Lindsay-she was like an angel sleeping beside him-but it had to be done.

"Lindsay," Mac said as he shook Lindsay awake. She didn't move.

"Linds, honey," Mac said with a smile as Lindsay started to stir.

"Lindsay honey you need to wake up." Mac said as Lindsay stirred even more.

"Up and at 'em, Carina Mia." Mac said with a grin. Lindsay awoke and stretched like a cat. She looked up at Mac and smiled.

"Hello." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Mia, I hate to tell you this but we have to go to work." Mac said solemnly. He laughed at Lindsay's glare as she tried to disentangled herself from Mac.

"Just once I wish the criminals would take a break." Lindsay said as she got up and got dressed. Lindsay changed back into her silky navy blue dress.

Mac laughed and shook his head. He got up and got dressed as well. He changed back into his tuxedo pants and white dress. Then they went out and grabbed to kit. They moved to his truck and drove to the crime scene.

When they arrived at the subway, Mac climbed out and put on his black leather jacket. Both him and Lindsay were matching. Mac and Lindsay both entered side by side. Danny looked up to see Mac and Lindsay walk in. He was shocked.

"Danny close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Mac said with a grin.

"Mac…your," Danny stopped. He was still in shock.

"I'm what Danny?" Mac said with a dancing sparkle to his eyes.

"You're in a leather jacket!" Danny exclaimed.

"That's normally what people wear Danny." Mac joked.

"I don't know if I should stay Mac. You're shocking me too much." Danny said with a grin. He then looked at Lindsay out a wolf whistle.

"What Messer?" Lindsay said with a grin.

"Wow, Ms. Monroe! You really clean up good." Danny said with a wolfish grin.

"Better than you." Lindsay said with a dazzling smile. Mac burst out laughing at Danny's expression.

"Man, I have to get better people." Danny said in mock exasperation.

Lindsay laughed and set out to work. She looked over at Mac and he gave a grin and a wink. Lindsay smiled and blushed. Oh yeah, she was already loving New York.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the character from New York! Oh but I wish I did!

An: I want especially thank my beta Whatsername007! You are so great. And thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming guys.

Spoilers: none

Rated: T and M in most chapters!

Chapter 6: More Nightmares and Comfort!

Lindsay was working another 28 hours of double shifts and she was going on 30. She knew what was coming when she walked by Mac's office. Lindsay was on her third pot of coffee and the day was just like an endless cycle for her. Lindsay was coming from DNA and had to really walk fast as she walked past Mac's office window.

Mac looked up from his paper work that some how piled up since he had been two days in the field. He looked up as a blur walked past his window. Mac shook his head when he realized that it was Lindsay, whom he had been dating a month. He sighed and stood up then walked to his door and opened it.

"Monroe!" Mac said as he looked at Lindsay.

Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks and turned. When she saw Mac standing there with his arms across his chest and watching her. She sighed--Lindsay didn't really want to face Mac right now, but she knew it was now or never and Lindsay didn't want to cause a rift between them.

Lindsay squared her shoulders and walked over to Mac. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Mac! What can I do you for?" Lindsay asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Inside, Lindsay." Mac said.

Lindsay nodded and entered his office. She had known this was coming, she had known that Mac would have "the talk" with her. But she didn't want to place all of her problems on him. Her nightmares were plaguing her and she couldn't sleep at night. She had an idea if she told Mac then he would find out about her past, which caused her nightmares.

Mac looked at Lindsay for a long moment. He couldn't help but shake his head as he sat at his desk and stared at her, trying to read her.

"Linds, I know there is a problem." Mac said to Lindsay. Lindsay looked up.

"Mac it doesn't effect my work. My work has been better--" Lindsay started to say but was interrupted by Mac.

"I know your work is good. In fact it's the best work I ever seen out of my CSI's. But Stella has told me that you've been working double shifts and this is your third double. That adds up to 30 hours straight with no rest. I'm really concerned that you are close to burning out honey." Mac said, adding the term endearment in a softer tone.

"Mac, there's been some things that have happened." Lindsay said softly.

"Did someone say or do some thing to you? Tell me and they have desk duty for 2 months, Starlight." Mac said using her nickname.

"No, no one here. My past was difficult Mac. And…" Lindsay stopped again. She didn't think it was the right time to tell him about her past--she wasn't ready.

"And what baby?" Mac encouraged her.

"Not now Mac. I'm still too raw. I'm not ready just yet, but when I am, Cowboy you'll be the first to know. For now I'll just say that I've been having nightmares and I can't sleep. That's why I take double shifts so I don't have to." Lindsay said with a shrug.

Mac looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. This woman, his Starlight, was having trouble sleeping because of nightmares that plagued her and he hadn't see it. Mac mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. He should have known something was wrong with Lindsay.

"Oh Starlight, I'm an idiot. I mean I'm mentally kicking myself here. I should have checked to see if you were having problems." Mac said as he babbled without stopping for breath.

Lindsay couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. It was the first real laugh she had since the nightmares had started. Mac grinned--he had accomplished something that would have been hard for some else to do.

"Well my job is done here. And now, my dear Starlight, I leave you with a bow." Mac said as he walked over to Lindsay, bowed gentleman like, and then kissed her squarely on the lips.

Mac drew Lindsay closer to him to deepen the kiss and she let a soft moan of pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth. He groaned in content as his tongue dueled with hers; she had wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair; he was about to ease her to the floor when his office phone rang.

They abruptly broke the kiss, breathing hard. Mac let out a growl of frustration as he went to answer the phone. Lindsay watched him and gave a husky laugh. Mac looked at Lindsay and gave her a sexy wink that melted her insides.

"Taylor!" Mac barked as he answered his phone.

"Afternoon to you too Mac!" Danny teased in his Staten Island accent.

"What do you want Danny?" Mac asked impatiently.

"Is Montana there with you by any chance?" Danny asked with a evil grin in his voice.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." Mac said cryptically.

"Well if she is, tell her to get her butt down to interrogation because I don't think Flack can hold our suspect on ice much longer." Danny said in a serious tone.

"I'll send her right down." Mac said and sighed.

"Boss don't worry, I'll have her done before curfew." Danny teased.

Mac grinned and shook his head as he hung up the phone. He then turned to Lindsay. Lindsay grinned and shrugged her shoulders, all the while grinning a sultry grin.

"Well I guess that means we put this conversation off until a later date." Lindsay said with a grin.

All Mac did was stare at her with a gleam in his blue eyes. He eyed her up and down; he even gave her a wink every now and then. Mac crossed his arms and continued to give her the same look. Lindsay couldn't help but let her grin get wider as he looked at her.

"So I'll see you later? Good." Lindsay said in a rush as she went to the door.

"Starlight, wait." Mac stopped her.

Mac went over to the door and stared into Lindsay's eyes. He ran his fingers through her brown hair and then gave her, the most passionate kiss Lindsay ever had; she felt her knees turn to jelly.

"Linds, this conversation is far from over. As soon as you're done in interrogation, we are going back to my place and finishing it properly." Mac said in a low, seductive voice.

"Now run along like a good girl." Mac said with a grin as he shoved her out the door playfully, Lindsay shook her head and then she turned back to Mac and winked at him.

Two and half-hours later, Mac took the elevator down to interrogation. As he drew closer to the interrogation rooms he heard yelling coming from one of the interrogation rooms. When he got closer to hear, Mac recognized

a certain voice that was doing most of the yelling; Lindsay.

TBC…


End file.
